


Passed On

by Snooper_Shuichi



Series: Short Shuichi AU [11]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I spent a while trying to find the perfect title, I've wanted to do this since yesterday, Kokichi really does have a lot of members, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: Shuichi has worked for a lot of people but not for long since they didn't need much. But never has he met someone like Kokichi Ouma. Shuichi has an odd feeling that he would be here for a long time.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Short Shuichi AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Play**

Shuichi was just sitting at his desk not doing anything since there simply is nothing to do. He's practically falling asleep when the door slammed open, causing him to fall out of his chair with a yell.

"Ouma, I swear you're going to kill me." He muttered.

"Shuichi! Get up! I wanna play a game!"

These requests were so strange, because well the first person he's met that likes to play games as if he's a child. But he did pick himself up to do what Kokichi wanted to do. Which was building a puzzle, much to his deeper confusion. Not about it, more like what makes the leader truly enjoy this.

**Text**

"Did you even do anything interesting for other people?" Kokichi was sitting on his chair upside down.

"Well...I do have a tracker on a Professor's robot just in case he is taken again." While Shuichi's sitting in his own chair the proper way.

"Did you ever speak to it?"

The snooper rolled his eyes, "Him. But yes I texted him, once."

"Gimmie its number, I have an important question."

"Ouma, he has a gender." Shuichi sighed, knowing that this probably won't end well.

"Impossible! Robots don't have those!"

Kokichi snickered as he sent his _**evil**_ text.

_Do robots have dicks?_


	2. Soda

"Shuichi! I can't open this!" Kokichi whined waving his unopened Panta.

Shuichi sighed and put his hand out signaling for him to give the soda. The leader innocently smiled as he handed it over. 

The snooper faced it away as he popped it open, causing the shaken up drink to blast in Kokichi's face. He stood speechless even as Shuichi shoved it back into his hands and went back to the book he's reading.

Kokichi snapped back to reality and wiped the liquid off his face, "You got me Shuichi."

"Why would you ask someone weaker than you to open something if you couldn't?" He raised an eyebrow at the other. "I may have easily opened it but still weird that you couldn't unless if you were planning to prank me."

Kokichi whined louder than before. "That's so mean though!"

Shuichi chuckled instead of giving an actual response.


End file.
